Always
by Serenity05
Summary: [Long Oneshot] When Mimori gets taken hostage and injured, Ryuho is determined to save her life whether she wants to live or not. Even if in the end he has to admit his feelings for her. Rated T for Lang.


_Mk this is my first S-Cry-Ed story! Actually it's my first oneshot story too. I do have a full length S-Cry-Ed story on the way so be on the look out for that too! It's also a RyuhoXMimori pairing. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC (out of character for those who don't know) in this story but it **is** my first S-Cry-Ed fic so take it easy on me! Also, it may move a little fast but it **is **a oneshot so obviously it'll move fast! And it may be a little cheesy too but trust me I've read stories on S-Cry-Ed that give a new definition to cheesy so mine isn't **that** bad._

* * *

"Always"

(Long Oneshot)

"Miss Kiryu, what's up ahead?" Ryuho asked in his usual icy tone.

"According to the scanners everything's clear for the next few miles." Mimori exclaimed.

Ryuho sighed. "How long until we reach the city?" he asked a bit agitated. They had been out in the Lost Ground all day and they had yet to come across one Native Alter and it was really starting to get to him.

"Not very long Ryuho, about an hour or so." Mimori said still concentrating on the scanners.

"Oh yeah that's not very long at all…" Scheris cut in sarcastically.

Mimori and Ryuho ignored that comment wanting to have a 'quiet' ride back to HOLY HQ but knowing Scheris she wouldn't give up until she got a word out of Mimori.

"Ugh! Can't you go any faster _princess_?" Scheris complained.

No answer.

"_Princess,_ we've been in here for 13 hours straight and I want out!" Scheris yelled.

"Scheris if we go any faster the scanners won't pick up on everything." Mimori said calmly.

Scheris groaned. "So what, you said yourself that there's nothing on the scanners for miles so speed it up NOW!"

'_Here they go again…' _Ryuho sighed. By now Ryuho got use to their constant bickering. Actually, it was more of Scheris's bickering, Mimori just tried to ignore her and Ryuho admired that because he knew it was hard for her. "Well if anyone cares I'm going to take a quick shower to get rid of some stress." He said only to be ignored by the two teenage girls. "I give up…" he mumbled on his way to the bathroom.

-----------------------------------

"You know Scheris, if you did something besides following Ryuho around all day like a lost puppy time would go by a lot faster for you." Mimori said still as calm as ever. She knew that would get to Scheris but she had to prove she was no push over and now's a better time then ever to do so. _'Ha, take that brat...'_

"Excuse me? You're the one who came here all the way from the Mainland just to see him!" Scheris was furious, how dare she say that about her when she was the one who completely changed her life around just to be with him!

"You're right Scheris; I did come here to see Ryuho. But, he's _not_ the only reason I came here and once he made it clear that he no longer had feelings for me I accepted that and moved on with my life which is more than I can say for you." Mimori sneered. She was getting sick of Scheris always bringing up Ryuho to piss her off and it's only a matter of time before she snaps.

"That's bullshit. You're still in love with him, everyone can tell so don't lie!" Scheris sneered back.

"You're right again Scheris. I _am_ still in love with Ryuho, I never said I wasn't and no matter what happens, or how cold he is towards me or how much he changes from the boy I fell in love with I will always love him. At least it wasn't always just a one sided love between us, he did love me. Sure it was a long time ago but the fact is that he _did _and that's enough for me._" _she paused, "It's just too bad that all it's ever going to be between you two is a one sided love." Mimori smirked. _'That'll piss her off...'_

Unknown to Mimori, Ryuho had heard the part about her always loving him no matter what. To say the least he felt a pang of guilt strike his heart. How could he be so cold toward her and still have her love? He knew why he acted as he did, it was to protect her. But was it really worth it? Sure he'd be protecting her physically, but what about her heart? He'd only be breaking that…

"You should know Mimori," Scheris started, "As long as Ryuho no longer loves you I'm happy. I don't need him to love me back."

"Whatever." was all Mimori said as she noticed something on the scanner. Mimori gasped, "Oh crap..." she murmured.

"What?" Scheris asked completely confused.

"It's that Native Alter! Get Ryuho, hurry!" Mimori yelled.

"Alright!" Scheris exclaimed as she ran to get Ryuho as Mimori contacted HOLY HQ.

"Commander Jigmar, this is Mimori Kiryu of Unit 36 we've come in contact with the Native Alter Kazuma."

"Good, take him out with force if needed." Mimori nodded even though she disagreed with his order.

"Alright, over and out." was heard before the screen went blank.

The Kiryu heiress knew Kazuma would never come by choice, if he did, that would mean Hell had frozen over and we all know that will never happen. So she knew there would be a fight but she couldn't do a thing about it. Mimori didn't like the thought of fighting and she didn't like to see it happen. Some say she's too idealistic and some say she's naïve, whatever the case she just doesn't like fighting she thinks there are other ways to resolve an issue and compromise with one another.

-----------------------------------

Ryuho banged his head against the shower wall in frustration. He couldn't believe it; no matter what he did Mimori stilled loved him. How was he going to keep her safe if she refused to leave? _'It's no use… I heard her myself, she's never going to stop loving me damn it!'_

But does Ryuho really want her to stop loving him? The thought hadn't crossed his mind before so he never really thought much of it. So what if she stopped loving him? At least that way she'd be safe right? But did he really want that? Mimori had been there for him from the start, could he just let her slip away from him just like _that_? _'I can live without her love, just knowing she's out of harms way is enough.' _Was it really? Or had he just convinced himself of that?

"Ryuho," He heard someone yell from out side the bathroom door. "Ryuho he's here! MP3228's here right now, hurry!" He soon recognized the voice as Scheris's and hopped out of the shower to get dressed.

"Let's go." He said as he opened the door now fully clothed in his HOLY uniform.

-----------------------------------

'_What's taking them so long?' _Mimori wondered as she waited for Ryuho and Scheris to arrive eyes still glued to the scanner. "He's coming… Oh no! the door!" She exclaimed realizing it was unlocked. As she reached for the lock the door swung open.

"Hi there." Kazuma smirked.

"Not good…" Mimori mumbled while being dragged out of the truck.

"Kimishima, take her and hold this knife to her throat. We can't afford to let her escape, but don't hurt her." Kazuma said in a serious tone before he shoved her to his friend so he could jam the door shut.

"That should keep them preoccupied for a little while." Kazuma exclaimed proud of his work.

"Where do you want me to go with her?" Kimishima asked.

"On that cliff over to the right." Kazuma said pointing to a semi-high cliff that most likely over looked the ocean on the other side.

"Alright come on then, lady." Kimishima said giving her a slight push in the direction of the cliff.

"Remember," Kazuma called after them. "Don't hurt her Kimishima!"

-----------------------------------

"Where's Miss Kiryu?" Ryuho asked as they reached the control room only to find it empty.

"I-I don't know... she was here before I left." Scheris said as she tried to open the door. "Ryuho, the door won't open…" she said quietly noticing how angry her partner was getting.

"Move" He said firmly. Scheris did as she was told as she watched Ryuho kick the door down. "I'm going to notify Unit 37 of this event." she said quietly.

Once Ryuho was outside he was met by a smirking Kazuma. "My, aren't you destructive when you're angry." Kazuma chuckled.

"Where is she?" Ryuho demanded.

"Where's who?" Kazuma asked innocently.

"Miss Kiryu! Don't play dumb with me! What the hell did you do with her?" Ryuho yelled getting angrier by the second.

"Oh so that's her name…" Kazuma said ignoring Ryuho's question.

Ryuho glared at him. "If you hurt her I swear to god I'll kill you."

Kazuma chuckled. "Well aren't you quite the protective boyfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend asshole." Ryuho sneered hardening his glare when something caught his attention on a near by cliff. It sounded much like arguing to him.

-----------------------------------

"Stop it! Let me go!" Mimori yelled struggling out of Kimishima's grasp. He had brought her up on the cliff and immediately put the knife up to her neck he knew Kazuma would have his ass if she got away.

"Shut up!" Kimishima scolded.

"No! You're hurting me! Let me GO!" she screamed trying to get away but was quickly jerked back.

"I said shut UP!" Kimishima yelled as he accidentally let the blade he was holding against her neck slip. His eyes immediately widened from shock.

"OW!" Mimori cried pushing him away from her as she clutched her neck. "You cut me! You bastard, that hurt like hell!"

"Kimishima," Kazuma yelled now looking up at them. "What the hell! I said don't hurt her!"

"She was squirming it's not my fault!" Kimishima paused, "We have a problem…" he said looking at Mimori's drenched hands. "The cut, it won't stop bleeding! I don't know what to do!" he yelled in panic.

"Well you're dealing with him then not me!" Kazuma exclaimed while backing away from the now enraged Ryuho.

"What!" Kimishima cried. "He'll kill me for sure!"

'_What... who are they talking about?' _Mimori wondered.

"Zetsuei!"

"Ryuho?" Mimori questioned unsure of what she had just heard.

"Miss Kiryu!" Ryuho exclaimed relieved that she was ok. Well she wasn't 'ok' but she was able to communicate with him so that was enough to calm him a little.

"Ryuho!" Mimori cried running to the edge of the cliff so she could at least see him. She was happy to know he had actually come to save her. Then again he could have just come to fight Kazuma… but that thought was quickly extinguished as she watched Ryuho's facial expression change as he took in her appearance. Her clothes were drenched in blood as well as her hands.

Oh yeah Ryuho was pissed and everyone could tell.

"Oh shit…Kimishima run!" Kazuma yelled.

"Wha-" Kimishima gasped as Ryuho sent one of Zetsuei's antenna's straight through his side causing him to double over.

"Damn it! Come on Kimishima we've got to get out of here before he kills us both!" Kazuma said as he ran to Kimishima and threw him over his shoulder as he used his alter to make a quick get away.

Ryuho just ignored them and went to Mimori's aid. "Miss Kiryu, are you alr-" Ryuho was cut off as Mimori began coughing up blood in her hand.

"Mimori!" he yelled shocked at what he was seeing.

"I-I've lost too much blood Ryuho… the cut on my neck won't stop bleeding." she chocked out as tears began to slowly fall down her face.

"Come on." He said sternly picking her up.

"What? Where are we going?" she asked confused.

"I'll get Scheris to heal you." he answered.

"She can't Ryuho. In order to heal someone she has to have a bond with them. We most certainly don't have a bond Ryuho." Mimori said quietly.

"Then we'll go to the medical center at HOLY."

"Ryuho stop it. Put me down!" Mimori demanded.

"No!" He protested tightening his grasp on her as she tried to get down.

"Yes! You know as well as I do there's no way! The city's at least an hour away I don't have that long you just don't want to admit it!"

"We'll use Zetsuei." he said firmly.

"Even if we use Zetsuei Ryuho, what are we going to do about my blood type? You know it's rare there's a chance they might not have it and you'll just be making me suffer the whole way there for nothing."

Ryuho stopped walking for a moment then spoke, "I have the same blood type as you," he said quietly. "Or did you forget that? I know you know. You have access to medical records for mostly every HOLY member."

"Damn it Ryuho! No! Put me down now!"

"I'm not putting you down so stop asking damn it! You are my responsibility; I have to do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"No you don't! I won't let you! You're an alter user or did you forget that? You need all the strength you can get if you give blood there's a chance you won't survive."

Ryuho couldn't believe it, Mimori, _his_ Mimori, was willing to die. She was practically demanding that he let her die. He would have none of it though, she was going to live whether she liked it or not.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." he said softly before calling out Zetsuei once more.

"No! I won't let you!" Mimori screamed, "Put me-"

Ryuho sighed it was only a matter of time before she would fall unconscious from too much blood loss; it just surprised him how long it took. At least now he could get her to the hospital without being scolded the whole time.

-----------------------------------

"How is she? When is she going to wake up?"

"Mr. Tarien for the millionth time, Miss Kiryu is fine, she's stable and she should be waking up any moment now. Why don't you go in and wait for her to awake, hmm?"

"Alright I will, thank you doctor." Ryuho sighed before entering her room he knew she would have questions about why he did what he did and why he was so persistent. _'Guess I'll just have to tell her the truth. She's still sleeping…' _he thought as he entered her room and saw her sound asleep. As he waited for her to awake he stood looking out the window. It was so gloomy, it had been raining all morning and it didn't really comfort him as he worried about Mimori all morning long. He had been waiting for her to wake up for some time now.

Ryuho didn't actually know how he was going to tell Mimori he still loved her, after all he did tell her he no longer had feelings for her that night he asked her out wanting her to cancel her trip to the Lost Ground. Ryuho had closed himself off from everyone after his mother was killed but once the Kiryu heiress came back into his life all the emotions he had hidden from everyone were now coming back and he couldn't control them.

When Kazuma had put Mimori in danger, Ryuho was ready to kill. Sure Ryuho was cold towards Mimori and he wanted her to go back to the Mainland more than anything, but that was to protect her. Ryuho had to push her away in order to keep her safe. If he had shown any emotion toward her she would have wanted to stay. But, if he was cold toward her she wouldn't have a reason to stay. Or so he thought.

Ryuho knew he would eventually push her too far and she would leave. But was that really what he wanted? He use to think so, but now he doubted it. When Mimori started coughing up that blood, Ryuho was truly scared for the first time in 7 years. He was afraid he was going to lose her. Mimori Kiryu was the only person he had left. She had always been there for him when they were younger, she wasn't even afraid of his alter.

What would he do if she were killed? He would never be able to live that down. He's supposed to protect her, not by order but by choice. He couldn't live without her when they were younger and he most definitely can't now. One things for sure though, the next time he won't fail to protect her like he did this time. He'll be damned if anyone even so much as _tries_ to take his Mimori away again. He would take them down without hesitation.

Ryuho being caught up in his thoughts didn't notice that Mimori had awakened but what he did notice was her screaming, her screaming for _him._

-----------------------------------

Once Mimori had awaken she was a little confused about where she was and how she got there but then everything from the day before came flooding into her mind… The fight with Scheris, Kazuma, Kimishima, her neck, the argument with Ryuho, everything came all at once giving her a major migraine. '_Wait, Ryuho... we were in the middle of an argument...' _Mimori thought back on everything then it dawned on her "Ryuho! Where's Ryuho!" Mimori screamed out remembering how she passed out in the middle of their fight. If she had passed out that means he could have done what he was planning without her objection.

"I'm right here." Ryuho said as he turned his head away from the window.

Mimori couldn't believe what she had just heard. It didn't occur to her that someone else was in the room. And that voice... could it be? Mimori's head immediately jerked toward the direction of the voice and her mouth dropped at the sight. There he was, standing there, in her room, staring at her, with a small smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked walking over to her bedside.

"I'm feeling ok I guess…" she paused, "Ryuho… you… saved my life… thank you…" she said quietly.

"There's no need to thank me. I told you, you're my responsibility I'll do anything to protect you." Ryuho frowned at himself, 'Way to go, idiot...'

Silence filled the room.

Moments later Mimori spoke breaking the silence. "Is… is that all I am to you Ryuho?... You're responsibility?" Mimori asked keeping her gaze locked on him.

No answer.

"I see." Mimori said softly looking away from him. "I guess I really am a burden then huh?"

"What? No!" Ryuho couldn't help but feel guilty; after all, it was his fault she thought that.

Mimori didn't believe him; she was fixed on believing she really was a burden to him. "Whatever. Well I guess you can leave now that you know the burden in you're life is ok." Mimori's eyes were glazed over with tears but she wouldn't dare cry in front of Ryuho like she did yesterday so she put her head down and tried her best to hold them in.

Ryuho on the other hand would have none of that. Before Mimori could protest Ryuho had lifted her head and slowly whipped away the tears that had fallen in the process. Ryuho stared her right in the eye as he spoke, "You are not, and never will be, a burden in my life."

Mimori was speechless. What could she say? Just hearing him say that made her heart skip a beat. '_Say something! Don't just sit there!'_ she scolded herself. "I- Ryuho… I'm not a burden to you?"

Ryuho shook his head no. "You're far from it."

Mimori was confused; she had always thought she was a burden to him that's why he always told her to go back to the Mainland. But here he was saying she was far from a burden? It didn't make sense to her. "Ryuho, I'm not sure I understand… I mean I always assumed I was a burden to you that's why you wanted me to leave? I don't get-"

Ryuho had to silence her so he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her. It wasn't a forceful kiss nor was it passionate; it was just a soft not very long but not very short kiss.

As Ryuho broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against hers while he watched her shocked expression turn into one of even more confusion. "You mean more to me than you seem to know. You will _never_ be a burden in my life." He spoke softly.

Mimori was quiet for awhile taking in everything that had just happened and what he had said. As if on cue Ryuho answered the question he knew she was thinking of.

"The only reason I was cold toward you and kept telling you to go back to the Mainland is because I wanted you to be safe and I felt that if I got you to go back to the Mainland I'd be protecting you. I wanted you out of harms way, I had no choice but to push you away from me, you wouldn't be safe by my side. But now I'm not so sure I want you to leave." Ryuho was a little taken aback by what happen next.

"Are you kidding me?" Mimori screamed as he backed away, "You are the biggest idiot I have ever known! What is wrong with you! Do you _know _what you've put me through! And I seriously thought you hated me! I came here for a reason Ryuho! I knew of the dangers but that didn't matter to me as long as I'd be with you! How can you be so heartless Ryuho?" Mimori had blown a gasket and Ryuho was completely shocked, she had never lost control before she had always kept her cool no matter the situation and she had _never_ raised her voice at _him_.

"I-I'm sorry Mimori." He spoke softly.

"Sorry?" Mimori repeated. "Sorry doesn't cut it Ryuho!" Tears were now threatening to fall from her eyes and she didn't even bother to hold them back this time.

The doctor had told Ryuho that she may act a little different due to the meds she was on but he had no clue she'd scream at him for wanting to protect her. "Mimori I only wanted to protect you I never meant to hurt you."

"Do you even know what it's like loving someone and not being able to be with them?" Mimori asked in a monotone.

"Yes, yes I do. Yes absolutely. It makes you feel helpless, when the one you love can't be with you or when their hurting and you can't do anything about it; it makes you feel completely helpless. That's how I feel everyday just knowing I can't be with _you_ because if I was I'd be putting you in danger and if something ever happened to you… I… I don't know what I would do."

Mimori was even more confused now than before. Will the confusion ever end? There's only one question that can make it end…

"Ryuho," Mimori said quietly, "Ryuho am I… important to you?" she asked tarring away from his gaze.

Ryuho couldn't help but smile, she could be so timid at times. "You mean do I love you?" he asked.

Mimori nodded shyly. Ryuho eyes softened as he looked at her, she looked so shy and nervous of his answer. Like his answer would decide her fate or something. Finally gaining the courage to admit his feeling for her he answered, "Yes, I do love you, Mimori. I always have and always will."

Mimori's head instantly shot up she had the brightest smile he had ever seen and she was tearing up, _again_. Though these weren't sorrow filled tears these were tears of happiness.

Before Ryuho knew what was happening Mimori shot up in her bed and flung her arms around his neck almost knocking them both to the ground.

"I love you too, Ryuho. I love you so much." She spoke softly while her head was buried in the crook of his neck.

"I know."

The End

* * *

_So how was it? I know it was a little cheesy but it was just something I came up with in a matter of minutes lol. Please review and tell me what you thought of it so I know whether or not I should write more S-Cry-Ed fics! Please and Thank you!_


End file.
